We aim to develop and disseminate to the MRI research community an integrated software package for processing and analyzing Diffusion Tensor Imaging (DTI) data. In addition to the inclusion of some DTI tools that we have implemented based on well-established algorithms from other's work, this software package will also include several unique tools and algorithms that we have developed in-house through our own research. We have demonstrated through published papers that a number of our key tools and algorithms offer improved performance over previously available methods. This software package will allow investigators and clinicians free access to our research tools within an integrated, user-friendly format, thereby facilitating image analysis and clinical research. In addition, our software package will also provide tools for unified analyses using DTI in conjunction with structural (sMRI) data. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposed project an integrated software package for the processing and analysis of Diffusion Tensor Imaging (DTI) is to release the latest version of software resulted from our research in diffusion tensor imaging. This package will allow investigators and physicians free access to our work to facilitate their research and clinical applications. [unreadable] [unreadable]